Japanese Patent Publication No. 3825639 discloses a technique of enabling a user to easily customize an image displayed on a display unit of a mobile communication terminal device to serve as an incoming call standby screen or the like. The mobile communication terminal device downloads site screen data from an Information Provider (IP) server and uses the downloaded data as an incoming call standby screen.